Free at last?
by Joy Lupin
Summary: After Naraku's death, Kagura finds herself facing freedom but... is that so? Multiple couples Focusing on Ayame and Kagura (Separatedly)
1. Blood and Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rumiko does. Happy now?  
  
1. Blood and tears  
  
Ayame, of the kindred of the demon wolves, smelled the air trying to find his scent. She had been looking for Kouga for three weeks now and for the first time, she had smelled it. It was mixed with blood and tears, and that made her try to catch the scent even harder, her sky-blue eyes closed and her pretty factions wrinkled in concentration. A southern wind took her long fair hair north, and immediately smelling Kouga, she turned and quickly headed south. She ran for about an hour across the woods, when a loud woman's scream made her stop dead. She listened carefully, also smelling the air again and caught a dog's scent besides Kouga's. 'Inuyasha' she thought immediately, 'and that shriek was surely Kagome... they must be with Kouga' She started running again, twice as fast as she was before. She jumped over a tree when she heard voices.  
  
"... that stupid wolf! Got what he deserved!"  
  
Ayame's eyes widened. She stood up in the branch she was crouching and poked her head over the tree's leaves. What she saw wasn't really pleasant. Pieces of demons were lying around the battlefield, dozens of trees were burnt and in the middle of it stood Miroku and Inuyasha, who was holding Kagome in his arms, facing her back to Sango, leaned over Kouga's body, both covered with blood. Ayame's eyes widened even more. She jumped and whirled in the air before landing perfectly in front of Kagome.  
  
"Ayame!" cried Kagome, letting go Inuyasha, who turned to face her.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
Kagome looked back at Kouga and Sango stood up. "Let me explain..." began Sango but a deep wound on her stomach made her fall again. Miroku stepped forward and held her before she could touch the ground.  
  
"We killed Naraku" said Inuyasha simply. "And your wolfy friend here got killed, there was nothing we could do, he's such a big headed git! Tried to finish him on his own when..."  
  
A lonely tear rolled down Ayame's cheek before Kagome could say "Inuyasha!, Osuwari!"  
  
* WHAM! *  
  
"No, Ayame! Is not what it looks like!... He's not dead!"  
  
Ayame walked towards Kouga. She leaned over him and looked at him. His eyes were closed and blood was streaming down his forehead, reddening his jet black hair but his chest was moving showing a deep breathing. He was unconcious but alive. Ayame sighed with relief.  
  
"He's badly injured, but he'll live" said Sango from Miroku's arms, "It was all my fault, I'm sorry"  
  
"It was his fault!" yelled Inuyasha from the ground "He got in your way!"  
  
"Kagome, could you explain me, please?" asked Ayame. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sango had prepared a paralizing bomb with certain plants and gunpowder. When we arrived, Kouga was already fighting Naraku and was wounded. Sango immediately threw the bomb, and Kirara set it fire, but Kouga jumped and kicked the bomb to Naraku but obviously, it exploded and Kouga fell. Sango was hurt by Naraku too. Luckily, Sesshomaru came, stroke Naraku and Inuyasha finished him with Tetsusaiga's Baku Riu Ha."  
  
"It was his fault, see?" asked Inuyasha, getting up. It was Ayame's time to nod.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Sango" smiled Ayame and with an afterthought she added "What happened to Shikkon no Kama?"  
  
Kagome searched in her pocket and withdrew the white shining jewel. It was completed again and purified by Kagome's power.  
  
"Let's better leave this place" said Miroku "This bloodshed will surely attract other demons"  
  
"We can go to a deserted village I came across on my way here" said Ayame "It's not far, heading north..." she pointed the way she had come.  
  
Miroku and Ayame set Sango and Kouga over Kirara and Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back. They set off quickly. Not five minutes had past after they left, when Kagura and Kana stepped into the battlefield. Kagura looked at Naraku's remaining pieces and stepped over the closest to her, crushing it to nothing. She let go a sigh of relief and laughed out loud. Next to her, Kana's feelingless face showed a smile.  
  
"Kagura?" she asked  
  
"hu?"  
  
"Are we free to do as we please now?"  
  
"Of course we are, sweet Kana!" Kagura answered turning to the little demon girl.  
  
"So I can do anything I want?" Kana asked again.  
  
"Anything!" said Kagura smiling at her. Kana smiled too... but hers wasn't a friendly smile. She carefully moved her mirror until Kagura saw herself reflected on it. Her grin slipped of her face where horror commanded now, while her souls were being absorbed. Later Kana left the battlefield.  
  
Kagura lied uncouncious for a few hours, until a soul-hunter gave her a human soul, then another and another until she was strong enough to move. She opened her eyes and saw Kikyo, who was also staring at her.  
  
"Better now, Kagura?"  
  
"Kikyo? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because someone I owed a favor asked me to"  
  
She stepped aside and Kagura saw Sesshomaru. ****************************************************************** A/N: Yeah, I know short chapter but, hey! This is just the warming up! Just for the record I'm warning you... this fic is a Inu/Kago, Mir/San, Aya/Kou and even Ses/Kagu so if you don't like it you may clear up! I know that to make the last thing happen I may have to bring Kagura and Sesshomaru out of character but... anything in the name of love! If you like it, better... so review please! I won't post the next chapter if you're not interested. May Manga no Kami bless us all! Joy, The Wolf-Lady 


	2. Ungrateful? Ungrateful who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, neither do you (unless you're Rumiko Takahashi, which I'll take a wild guess and say you're not), so shut it...  
  
2. Ungrateful? Ungrateful who?  
  
Ayame felt Kouga's face, it was still burning... She soaked a piece of cloth and gently placed it on his forehead. Kouga struggled in his sleep.  
  
In the next house in the deserted town, Sango's wound was being wrapped by Kagome. The two friends were talking when Ayame came in.  
  
"How are you, Sango?" asked Ayame, sitting next to them.  
  
"I'm quite better. how's Kouga?"  
  
"Still with temperature... Inuyasha is with him now"  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked both, Kagome and Sango at the same time.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha" said Ayame with a grin "He's really worried, he said he was worried about me, because I spent the last six hours next to Kouga... but I know he's worried about him."  
  
"Maybe he's worried for both of you, but he'll never admit he likes Kouga" Kagome smiled back at her. "D'you want something to eat?" she asked Ayame. Ayame nodded immediately. Kagome handed her a bag of chips from her backpack. She looked at it, nonplussed. Sango opened it for her, laughing and gave her a chip. Ayame smelled it carefully before she took a bit.  
  
When Miroku entered, Ayame was already eating her third bag of chips, and Kagome was preparing some instant ramen for Inuyasha.  
  
"How are you feeling my dearest Sango?"  
  
"Better now, Houshi-sama. Thanks to Kagome-chan" said Sango blushing a little when Miroku placed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm going to take this to Inuyasha, will you come, Ayame?" said Kagome throwing the wolf-girl a really significant look. They both got up and left the house leaving Sango and the monk alone.  
  
They were about to enter when a roar from inside startled them...  
  
"Who do you think you're calling ungrateful, you disgusting mutt??" Kouga was definitely feeling much better.  
  
"Nobody is here but you! Who do YOU think I'm calling ungrateful, stupid wolf??" Inuyasha was yelling back. Kagome was about to enter, when Ayame stopped her. She was listening interestedly.  
  
"You dare to call me ungrateful?"  
  
"That's what you are!! Ayame has been taking care of you since she arrived and the first thing you ask is where's Kagome!!"  
  
"That's because Kagome is my woman!!"  
  
"Can't you see she doesn't want to be your woman?? Besides, It's Ayame's heart you've got and are breaking, ungrateful beast!!"  
  
Silence. Kagome looked at Ayame standing next to her who was smiling a little under her blush. Kagome placed a hand over Ayame's shoulder and whispered "Let me enter, you better give him some time to think". Ayame nodded and Kagome walked inside with Inuyasha's ramen.  
  
As Ayame stood in front of the door, she heard Kagome saying "Oh, you're awake, Kouga-kun! Here Inuyasha, you can go now... I'll stay with him"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Ayame was turning away, when Inuyasha stormed out and ran into her. The ramen flew up, as both of them fell. Before it could hit the ground, Inuyasha got it with the plate. He sighed with relief before noticing he was over Ayame. He quicky got up. "Sorry" he mumbled as he hold out a hand to help Ayame up. She took it and stood up again.  
  
Inuyasha started heading to where Sango and Miruku were. "You better not enter there!" she said. Inuyasha threw her a questioning look. "Miroku and Sango are inside that house" she said simply. He quickly changed his direction and jumped onto a near house's roof. Ayame followed him and sat.  
  
"Do you mind?" she asked as sitting. Inuyasha shrugged "Do as you please" and started eating his ramen.  
  
Ayame let herself lay on her back and placed her hands under her head. She could see Inuyasha's silver hair and the starry sky above them. "Thank you" she said after a while.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at her in confusion. "For what happened in the house with Kouga" she said, causing him to flinch.  
  
"You were listening?" he asked. Ayame nodded and Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Don't mention it" he said turning away and finishing his ramen, he threw it away and laid next to Ayame. "Was I right?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course, you were" Ayame smiled "But it's pointless"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To tell him that. He'll never quit on Kagome"  
  
"Unless he loses you!" said Inuyasha suddenly  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that demons don't appreciate what they have until they lose it!"  
  
"Neither do humans" said Miroku climbing next to Inuyasha. He had a bright red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"I still don't get what you mean!" complaint Ayame  
  
"He's trying to say that you should tell Kouga you love someone else" explained Miroku "That way you'll make him jealouse"  
  
"How do you know that?" she asked  
  
Both the monk and the hanyou sighed. "Because he's a man" they said in unison.  
  
** Not too far away, Kagura was waking up in the presence of Kikyo and Sesshomaru. "You owed him a favour?" Kagura asked Kikyo. She nodded.  
  
"Long ago, when I was still the bearer of Shikkon no Kama, a cat demon was atacking me. I had ran out of arrows and was defenseless. Sesshomaru came and killed the other demon, saying that he might need a favour from me one day. Apparently, the day has come and he came looking for me after seeing you here." Kikyo told shortly and then spoke to Sesshomaru. "I must go now... I must find Inuyasha"  
  
The soul-hunters lifted Kikyo in the sky and left. Kagura was looking at her go, when she realized Sesshomaru was holding his hand to help her up. She took it and suddenly a strange feeling came from her hand and made all her body shiver 'What was that?' she asked herself, as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes 'Why by just looking at his eyes I feel week and want to do whatever he asks me to do?... Is this some sort of magic?' She quickly looked away, feeling something warm creep to her cheeks.  
  
"Come, Kagura... Jaken and I are also looking for Kanna. You shall come with us if you want your souls back. We must find her before it's too late"  
  
"Why?" she asked, seeing him worried.  
  
"She's got Rin" Her red eyes widened and she felt sad for the little girl. Water started comming from her eyes. She touched the drops that were rolling down her face and looking at Sesshomaru, horrified, she asked "What is this?"  
  
"Tears" he said "Kikyo could only give you human souls... you are part human now but you still have your demon abilities, that will help us all. You and Kanna were once part of Naraku so you might be able to locate her for she has no scent at all"  
  
Kagura nodded and closed her eyes, trying to feel Kanna. Sesshomaru was looking at her in silence. When she opened her eyes, she pointed east. "That way" she said and both demons quickly set off.  
  
Kagura could see Sesshomaru running below her flying feather. 'Maybe what I felt when he touched me and looked at me was something human' she thought to herself 'And why do I still feel weird when I look at him?... Stupid weak humans! You'll see little Kanna what I do with you when I get you!' She clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes "You'll see what I have for you, Kanna!" she threatened the air in fron of her showing it her fist "You'll know the real power of Kagura!" she finished in a malevolent whisper and kept flying her way with Sesshomaru following her.  
  
Kanna smiled evilly again, looking at Kagura and Sesshomaru comming her way. Behind her, Rin struggled in her sleep muttering something like "Lord Sesshomaru!" but was ignored by Kanna.  
  
'Just come, Kagura' she thought 'Come, and bring me Sesshomaru... come!'  
  
************************************************************************** A/N: Hey! Thanks my two reviewers... ¬_¬ (that's kinda pathetic, isn't it?) but... well actually I'm still testing the ground... I think the right things to begin a story are set... The next chapters will come 'spicier', I promise! I hope you liked it so far! May manga no kami bless us all! 


	3. The woman, the dog and the wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagura, Kanna (I learned how to write it =D), Sesshomaru or Rin. They belong to Takahashi-sama. There, I've said it, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Have you tried to say "Kouga, Kagome, Kirara, Kagura, Kanna" fast? It's quite difficult! Give it a shot and tell me how you went! AW! Thanks a whole lot for all your reviews! I'm so happy! *grin* I'm glad you like this! And thanks for your suggestion about Inu/Aya, I'm REALLY considering it but I won't tell you, you'll have to read to find out! *Evil laughter* By the way, I'm also a Kanna fan! But I like her bad! That's why I'm doing this. And I'm sorry if I make mistakes, is just that English isn't my natural language... is it too obvious? If you point me the exact mistakes could be great! Or if anyone is interested in becoming my beta reader, could be greater!  
  
Well, on with the story!  
  
3. The woman, the dog and the wolves  
  
The morning sunlight in her face woke Ayame up. Inuyasha was still lying next to her in the roof looking at the clouds. She sat and looked at him.  
  
"Morning" he said seeing her awake "Have you thought about what I told you?" The wolf-girl nodded, when Kouga's calling was heard from every house of the village... "KAGOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
The miko left the house were Sango was still putting on a shoe, and walked across the house in which's roof where were sitting Ayame and Inuyasha, not noticing them. The dog-boy elbowed the wolf-girl's ribs. "Go for it!" he said smiling and jumped down right into Kagome's way.  
  
"Kagome? Can you help me with something?" he said in his sweetest tone of voice.  
  
"But Kouga's..." she tried to speak but he placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"Really, Kagome, I need to talk to you... come this way..." he led her and looked up at where Ayame was, winking at her with a grin. She suppressed a smile as she saw Kagome's blush and when they left, she jumped down and entered the house where Kouga was.  
  
"Ayame? Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's busy, she sent me here. What do you need?"  
  
"I..." he was about to say it when Ayame gave him exactly what he needed.  
  
"Here's your headband... Kagome took it but I know you don't like to be without it..." Their fingers met as she handed him the headband. "Kouga, I need to talk to you," she said calmly after a silent while.  
  
Kouga remembered what Inuyasha said; 'Poor Ayame' he thought 'She's going to tell me she loves me!'. He looked down and started mumbling in a whisper "Ayame, I don't love you, I..."  
  
"I love Inuyasha!" she popped out quickly.  
  
"What?!" Kouga's jaw dropped and his blue eyes were wide in awe, scanning hers. She blushed and looked away.  
  
"What you heard" she said "I'm in love with Inuyasha"  
  
"And why are you telling me this?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Because... I needed to get it off me" she said, turning to face him again, her hands in her hips.  
  
"What do you like about that horrible beast?" asked Kouga, retaining the 'I'm much better than he is' for himself.  
  
"Well... I love his silver hair, how it shines in the sun and his yellow eyes are the most beautiful eyes in this world... and his strength!" she started looking away so he couldn't see her laughing.  
  
"I'm SO much stronger than he is!" bellowed Kouga getting up and unable to contain what he was thinking any longer.  
  
"Are you really?" asked Ayame, surprised it was working "hum... No, I don't think so. I'd rather have Inuyasha than you"  
  
Kouga's face was burning again, but in jealousy. He opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. So he shut it again.  
  
"But is no use... he loves Kagome" said Ayame, looking down. Kouga looked at her and realised his friend was really sad, not knowing it was him not Inuyasha the one she was sad for. 'She must really love the mutt' he thought to himself and said 'Don't worry, Ayame! Kagome is my woman! She'll never be with Inuyasha!'  
  
Ayame faked a smile, but tears rolled down her face.  
  
"Ayame! Don't cry..." he said softly going next to her and placing a lock of her fair hair behind her pointed ear. "I'll help you get over him, he's no good... that's what brothers are for"  
  
A brother... He considered himself her brother! That was more that she could handle and broke into more bitter tears. Kouga hugged her and she just hugged him back, wishing that moment would never end. But it ended. Quite quickly if I must say so.  
  
"Kouga-kun, were you calling..." Kagome stopped death and stared at the two wolves. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" she said blushing and turning away, she left the house.  
  
"Kagome wait! It's not what you think!" Ayame heard Kouga scream as he let go and ran after Kagome. Ayame couldn't hold her own weight and let herself fall into her knees but before she could reach the floor, two clawed hands held her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw a red fire-rat robe.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered between sobs, her eyes meeting the dog's amber ones. "It's not working"  
  
"It will, you'll see... just pretend for a few more days and you'll see how he returns crawling to you side"  
  
Ayame nodded and wiped her tears. Inuyasha let go her shoulders.  
  
"That's the spirit, wolfy"  
  
"Do you consider yourself my friend?" she asked looking at him, again in her usual self. He nodded smiling.  
  
"Then never call me that again, mutt" she said smiling too. His smile intensified.  
  
Ayame was about to leave the house when Kouga and Kagome walked back in. He had his arm over her shoulder and with his other hand, he was holding both of hers.  
  
"I can't believe you actually thought I was going to leave you for Ayame!" Kouga was saying. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get your hand away from Kagome, beast!" yelled Inuyasha immediately.  
  
"Are you gonna force me, doggy-boy?" smirked Kouga, holding Kagome closer to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!... don't fight!" was requesting Kagome quite commandingly.  
  
"Stay out of this, Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed drawing out his sword "I'll show him what's good!"  
  
"I'll protect you Kagome!" said Kouga, stepping forward in battling position. Inuyasha was ready too. Ayame was looking quite amused. A great battle was about to unfold until...  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Kagome..." whined Inuyasha getting up from an Inuyasha-shaped mark on the wooden floor "Was that absolutely necessary?"  
  
Kagome just snorted and looked at Kouga. "Come on, Kouga-kun!" she said, "You still need to rest"  
  
"Sure!" yelled Inuyasha "Go with your boyfriend Kouga... I bet you two didn't slept much last night, did you?"  
  
Kagome blushed crimson but Kouga put out his chest proudly. "She's MY woman, mutt, get over it!" Ayame was now looking horrified at Kagome. She noticed the way the wolf-girl was staring at her.  
  
"Nothing happened! I just came to stay with Kouga-kun so he wasn't alone!" she said looking at Ayame.  
  
"Nothing happened?!" Inuyasha threw a bark-like harsh laugh "Then why Kagome returned to Sango's hut in the middle of the night as red as my robes?"  
  
Kagome coloured even more but narrowed her eyes and glared at Inuyasha. Then after a deep breath turned to Kouga.  
  
"Why don't you SIT? You must rest and you'll rest more if you SIT" she said and after throwing a dirty look at the back of Inuyasha's head whose face was now buried on the floor added "Why don't you SIT (*WHAM*) too Ayame?... I'll SIT as long as you SIT, so we're all going to SIT, SIT, SIT!..."  
  
Ayame was looking down at Inuyasha' hole, he had already trespassed the floor and was under the house.  
  
"Baka" murmured Kagome as Ayame was leaving the house trying not to laugh... too much.  
  
She crouched next to the house wall from under which Inuyasha was emerging.  
  
"Nice strength display, dog" she mocked  
  
"You're always this friendly?" he asked getting up "Or is it just because I was friendly with you too?"  
  
"I'm just joking Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yeah, right" he said looking at her go but couldn't hid a smile.  
  
"I'll see how's Miroku doing with Sango in the river west from here" she said looking back.  
  
"Fine" Inuyasha replied, saving his smile for later "And take a bath! You stink like wolf!"  
  
"That's because I am a wolf!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
****** Kouga, Kagome, Kirara, Kagura, Kanna... after a while it's easier... Whoops! Sorry, I'm in a sugar rush! So? How is it coming? Did you like that? I hope so! As this chapter was only about Ayame, I haven't made my mind if the next one should be only 'bout Kagura and Sesshomaru or Ayame, Sango and Miroku in the river? You choose. Hey Kouga-kun! Yes, you Matt! How many Kougas do I know, hu? *smile and wink* Thanks for reading, call me and tell me what you think! (See? I told you I could do a love square! And I can make other geometric figures if I want to!) Thanks everyone for your support! Keep reviewing and may Manga no kami bless us all! Joy, The wolf-girl. 


	4. Where's Kagura's heart?

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, don't own, R.T. does, blah.  
  
A/N: Hey, my beloved readers! I'm happy when you're happy! I'll have to thanks personalised this time...lol! Megumi Sagara: Yes! I speak Spanish... you do too? I'm glad you like my fic! Thanks for reviewing in every chapter! Ah! Y estaba pensando... en tu fic de los premios... no hay muchos besos pero que te parece abrazo mas romántico? Los de Inuyasha y Kikyo son adorables! Y los de Kenshin y Kaoru con las luciérnagas tb! Mi anime favorito es Inuyasha... esto cuenta como un voto? Dark Terror: Thanks for putting me in your favourite stories list! I hope you're enjoying my story. KagomeHigurashi: It's nothing against you, but I don't like Kagome that much. She's kinda, how can I say it nicely? *rubs her forehead* nope, I can't... She's kinda stupid... there you made me say it. So you've finally convinced me of making this fic an Inu/Aya... sorry! There are tons of Inu/Kago for you to read! I'll understand if you don't read any more. Chibi Kirara: I hope you liked I used your idea! After thinking about it, it came up so clear! They're my favourites! Thanks for the idea! And every other reader, thanks and I realised I had the anonymous reviews blocked but I've unblocked them now!  
  
Well... on with the story!  
  
4. Where's Kagura's heart?  
  
As Inuyasha was sitting on the roof with Ayame and Miroku, Kagura and Sesshomaru decided to stop for the night. Kagura was cursing over her human souls that made her so weary, when she fell asleep over some dead leaves.  
  
The next morning, it wasn't light what woke Kagura up. It was a really strange feeling... in her chest. She felt like there was something in there, something moving and... It was so weird! She sat up and saw Jaken who was preparing something in a fire.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Kagura, Master Sesshomaru will be right back," said the little green demon. "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Kagura ate what Jaken was giving her and realised that her kimono was ripped on the chest.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Kagura  
  
"Oh... that" said Jaken "Well... Jaken just returned you something that belonged to you from the beginning"  
  
Kagura didn't understand until Jaken added, "Even the worse demons have hearts... Jaken has one, Master Sesshomaru has one too, and now you have yours back!"  
  
"My... what?"  
  
"Your heart, Lady Kagura, Jaken got it from Naraku's castle and put it back where it belonged"  
  
Kagura looked at her ripped robes and got up. That thing... in her chest... was her... heart? It felt strange, like she had more power but at the same time she was more aware and afraid of things. She decided to look for Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'll be right back, Jaken" she said as she took the feather from her hair and jumped onto it. She flew a little until by a near river rapids she saw a silver head. She went down next to a quite still Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" she said, as she landed and after thinking a bit about it added, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"This?" he asked.  
  
"This! Getting me souls, returning my heart... helping me!"  
  
"I thought you wanted my help when you brought me those shards of the jewel" he replied calmly.  
  
"That was long ago! Why are you helping me now?"  
  
"Because I want to, isn't that enough for you?"  
  
"Is just that? I'm just a whim of yours?" Her red eyes were watery again. Why did that hurt so much? What was causing that scorching pain in her chest? And then she realised... it was her heart.  
  
"What have you done to my heart?" demanded Kagura, holding her aching chest with one hand.  
  
"I've done nothing but putting it where it was supposed to be" said Sesshomaru "If anything has happened to it, it was your fault"  
  
"How could it be my fault?" retorted Kagura "I've never had it in my hands!"  
  
"No, but you have it now in your chest and it senses your feelings. If you feel bad it'll hurt and you will cry just as you're crying now"  
  
Sesshomaru walked next to Kagura and wiped her tears. Kagura felt his touch again and shivered. 'What is this?' she thought 'that magic again?' and as soon as Sesshomaru's hand moved, she jumped back, landing on a rock in the middle of the river.  
  
"What is that spell you're casting me?" asked Kagura enraged.  
  
"Spell?" he asked, "I'm casting no spell"  
  
"You are! You're trying to hypnotise me with your eyes and there's something with your touch that makes me shiver!"  
  
"Fool" said Sesshomaru simply.  
  
"Don't you call me that!" Kagura yelled back "I know what you're doing to me!"  
  
"Oh, do you?" he mocked and crossing his arm over his chest added, "Enlighten me, please"  
  
"You... you're trying to... curse me!"  
  
"No, Kagura, you've cursed yourself"  
  
"I most certainly have not!" responded her "I won't let you control me!"  
  
"Stupid... you already let me"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You gave me your heart"  
  
Kagura put her hands over her chest and felt her heart beating inside her. She looked confused at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Liar! My heart is here, in my chest!" she said pointing at the rip of her kimono  
  
"You still have much to learn... your heart can be taken from you in so many ways"  
  
He jumped into Kagura's same rock, just a couple of inches away from her. She startled and almost falls into the rampaging river, but Sesshomaru grabbed her waist with his hand. Kagura felt the blush creep back to her cheeks as she felt Sesshomaru's grip around her.  
  
He jumped with her back to the ground just before the rock collapsed under them but he didn't let go of her. He leaned closer to her. She felt her heart pumping madly inside her as Sesshomaru brushed his nose against hers and pressed her against his body. She felt the urge to kiss him right away but contained it. She didn't move either.  
  
"See, Kagura?" he whispered without moving "I do have your heart"  
  
****************************************************************** So? What do you think those of you who were asking for more Kagura/Sesshomaru? REVIEW! What do you think about Inuyasha/Ayame? (Not that I care actually... I'll do it anyway)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!! Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga spy on Ayame, Sango and Kagome bathing. You don't know how many things may come up in a bath... Do they get caught? Who's spying on whom? You'll see... just keep reading!  
May Manga no kami bless us all! Joy the wolf girl 


	5. Water is good for your health

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Ayame would be around more time but since I don't... I just thank God that fanfiction.net exists...  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back, did you miss me? I know you did... no one can't miss me! I'll stop my blabbering and go straight to answering your reviews...  
  
DarkTerror: I'm trying to make Kagura really confused... I'm glad you like that! And well... as I don't like waiting too much when I read other people's fanfics, I try to update fairly quickly... ^.^ I'm trying my best!  
  
KagomeHigurashi66: -.-U  
  
Kouga-kun: Matt!! I really hope you're reading cause you haven't call at all and I'll get mad at you!! Call me!  
  
Everyone: Thanks so much for your reviews! And on with the story!  
  
5. Water is good for your health  
  
Ayame waved at Sango and Miroku as she ran towards them. She noticed another handprint in Miroku's cheek and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, Sango!" she said as she threw a look at Miroku "Are you going to bath?"  
  
"I was about too, I was going to look for Kagome-chan and then go... wanna join us?" she asked the wolf girl who nodded.  
  
Sango went to get Kagome as Miroku walked to Ayame.  
  
"Groping again, monk?" she asked pointing at the bruise that was growing on Miroku's cheek quite amused. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"It was all worth it" he said "How's Kouga coming?"  
  
"Excellent, too well if I must say so"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Last night Inuyasha saw Kagome spent the night in Kouga's hut" said Ayame looking down. The Houshi placed his staff-less hand over her shoulder but she moved away as she saw Kagome and Sango coming.  
  
"You better go, monk" she told him "Unless you want to be in the receiving end of her Hiiraikotsu"  
  
Miroku set of and walked across the Taiji-ya and the Miko. When he turned around to check on Sango, a clawed grip pulled him into a near bush.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he asked "What..." but Inuyasha put his finger over his own mouth to shut the monk up and pointed over a tree near the river. Miroku looked and saw Kouga crouching in one of the highest branches.  
  
"What is he doing?" whispered Miroku.  
  
"He's spying on OUR girls" said Inuyasha through clenched teeth. Miroku narrowed his eyes at Kouga, seriously.  
  
Both Houshi and Hanyou crawled silently to the roots of the tree where the wolf Youkai was. Inuyasha prepared... and jumped. He grabbed Kouga by the collar and brought him down into the bush where was Miroku.  
  
"Let me go, mutt!" struggled Kouga, but Miroku placed the bottom of his staff over Kouga's throat.  
  
"You can mess with me, you can mess with my family and even my friends... but you cannot mess with my girl" Inuyasha had never seen such an angry Miroku. Although his voice was calm, it made it even scarier.  
  
"Who wants to see your girl?" said Kouga, smirking and with a quick and incredibly silent kick, Miroku's head got into the bushes behind him.   
  
Kouga and Inuyasha waited for Miroku to pull his head out again for a while until he indicated them to look too. After quickly exchanging some looks, the dog and the wolf put their heads in the bush and realised that just a few leaves separated them from the stripping chattering girls.  
  
Kouga quickly smelled the air, the other two looked at him, enquiring if something was wrong. He shook his head and muttered "I'm checking if Ayame can smell us"  
  
"If you keep talking she's gonna hear us" said Inuyasha and the three guys stood quiet, admiring the "view".  
  
A bit away, Ayame was smelling the air and looking around.  
  
"Is everything alright, Ayame?" asked Kagome, as she stopped unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"I'm not quite sure" the wolf Youkai girl stated and she started walking to where the boys were. They immediately panicked. They started moving like mad, silently but looking around as if their lives depended on that... wait... their lives DID depended on that! Their hands multiplied because of how fast they were moving them as they could see Ayame draw nearer and neared until...  
  
"It's just Kirara!" she said getting the kitten that came out of the same bush where they were. They all sighed and kept looking. When Ayame reached the other two... that's when the nose-bleeds started...  
  
Sango had already taken off her exterminator suit and was facing her back to the bushes as she walked into the water, pulling her hair up. Miroku and Kouga's noses started bleeding. Miroku hit Kouga with his staff what made the wolf's nose bleed even more. "That's mine" muttered the monk "you can look at Kagome"  
  
Kagome was wrapped in a towel bend over facing them, looking for her shampoo in her backpack. She got it and ran to meet Sango in the water. She went to the rock were Ayame was standing, still looking around. She put down her towel and crawled into the water.  
  
"Come on, Ayame!" waved Sango "Water is good for your health!"  
  
Ayame smiled at her and unfastened her fur cloak. Three looks where flying right onto her as she took off the rest of her clothes. She jumped into the water splashing Kagome and Sango who laughed.  
  
"Hey! Watch my hair!" complaint Sango laughing as Ayame's head appeared over the water.  
  
"Aw... I'm sorry!" she said splashing more water over her head and then receiving more splashes from Kagome and Sango.  
  
After the water fight (where boobs were jumping around) Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga thought they had almost ran out of blood... but they discovered they hadn't when Kagome sat on the rock and started washing Ayame's and Sango's hair with her shampoo.  
  
"... it has lemon extract so you can have really shiny hair and..." she was explaining as she massaged Sango's hair and Ayame was already taking it off her head "... can you smell the nice fragrance of fruits it has? It stays in your hair so..."  
  
Kouga's and Inuyasha's eyes widened as they sense the wind changing in that exact second. They quickly crawled away but Miroku was too busy looking at Sango climb the rock.  
  
Ayame smelled the air trying to get the shampoo scent but besides it, she caught a human's scent... a male human scent, more specifically.  
  
She quickly glared at were Miroku was and ran to the shore, she jumped really high and landed with her naked feet over Miroku's chest. Miroku had never been that scared (or lecherous) before. "Hello there, hentai" Ayame said just before she kicked his face and he immediately fainted...  
  
Miroku woke up as water was splashed over his face. He saw Sango with Kagome and Ayame by her sides... fully dressed. Then the wind let him notice that, unfortunately, he was not...  
  
Miroku also noticed that his hands had been tied on his back and the three girls were blushing and laughing at his uncovered manhood.  
  
Sango walked to him "Perverted monk... you'll pay for this" she said as Kagome and Ayame dragged him into the water. He wisely decided to keep his mouth shut or suffer even more in Inuyasha's and Kouga's hands.   
  
Before Ayame pushed his head into the water she said "Well... as a good friend of mine once said... Water is good for your health!" and splashed his head to the bottom...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ok!! How was that? Liked it? Review please so I know there's someone out there reading my story!!  
  
Next chapter we go back to Sesshomaru and Kagura... well... actually we'll start with Kanna... pay attention to the next chapter, is really important!   
  
Chapter 6: Two little girls  
  
May Manga no kami bless us all! 


	6. Two little girls

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary in every chapter? Well... as you all know I don't own Inuyasha or any character in this story... for the sixth time... Rumiko Takahashi does, so you better take it into your thick skull...  
  
A/N: Estrellas ilumínenme y que pueda distinguir que dirección debo de seguir... I hate Cartoon Network!! They're taking out Inuyasha... *sob* They're putting this stupid anime, Cyborg 009. They also took away DBZ! Well... anyway I like YuYu Hakusho... but Please!! Don't take Inu Away from me!! Argh! Bloody TV producers... At least I've got my fic... No one can forbid me to dream! Mwa hahahaha! Ok... I promise this is the last time I write in a sugar rush... DarkTerror: Sorry 4 taking longer this time! I've got a Geometry exam on Monday 9th and I suck at Geometry! Therefore, I'm studying -.-u Chibi Kirara: Thanks 4 all your reviews! I'm glad you're liking it! And well, you telling me you can't notice that I'm not an English speaker... that was the best compliment anyone could have told me! Thank you very much! Kouga-kun: Matt!!! I'm glad you're enjoying too! Thanks 4 calling! Call again any time! ^.^ Everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing (the ones who reviewed...)!  
  
6. Two little girls  
  
Kanna saw Sesshomaru brushing his nose against Kagura in her mirror. She didn't exactly know what it meant or why was Sesshomaru doing it but she did realised it wasn't exactly bothering Kagura.  
  
Sesshomaru let go Kagura's trembling body and walked away. She stood there, nonplussed, trying to figure out what was happening to her...  
  
"Wait!" she said. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Kagura walked those few steps that parted them and hugged him. Her head was placed over his chest and Sesshomaru stroke her head.  
  
"Why do I wanna stay like this for ever?" she asked him in a thread of voice as if she spoke louder, she would break something of the magical feeling she was having. "Is it because you own my heart?"  
  
"It is because you love me" he said simply.  
  
"I... love you?" she asked. She looked up into his golden eyes and saw a sight of a faint smile trying to come from Sesshomaru's cold face. He held her waist one more time.  
  
"It's ok, it will pass after you get your souls back" now his lips brushed hers lightly and he let go and walked away again. "Come on, Kagura... let's find Kanna"  
  
Kanna's eyes were wide in shock just as Kagura's. Except that when Kagura smiled and followed Sesshomaru, Kanna narrowed her eyes and looked at Rin.  
  
Rin was curled in a corner of the hut where they were hiding. She was still magically asleep, but struggling. She was actually dreaming whatever Kanna wished her to dream but in the second Sesshomaru got near Kagura, all of Kanna's thoughts were brought to that.  
  
So, Rin could see Sesshomaru kissing Kagura in her dreams and that quieted her for a second. Of course, Kanna noticed. She removed the charm from Rin and the human child finally woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked looking around. She saw the strange girl staring at her, but her friendly nature took over her fear for Kanna's appearance.  
  
"Were you kidnapped too?" she asked Kanna. Kanna didn't even motioned. She stared blankly at Rin.  
  
After two questions with no result, Rin decided to introduce herself to what looked like her fellow kidnapped. "I'm Rin, what's your name?"  
  
"Kanna"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kanna" she smiled at her "Don't worry Master Sesshomaru will come to rescue us"  
  
"You were dreaming about him" said Kanna, still motionless.  
  
"I was! How did you know that?" asked Rin excited her new friend had powers.  
  
"What was he doing in your dream?" Kanna didn't replied Rin's question, but the girl omitted it.  
  
"Oh... He was kissing a lady!" she said giggling and covering her mouth.  
  
"What is that?" asked Kanna.  
  
"You don't know about kissing?" said Rin incredulously. Kanna shook her head slightly and Rin smiled before starting to explain.  
  
"It's when two persons care a lot for each other and they want to be together for ever and have children... so they kiss"  
  
"But then why was Kagura smiling?" Kanna asked herself aloud.  
  
"Because kissing is beautiful" said Rin "The princes always kiss the princesses in fairy tales and they live happily for ever after"  
  
"You have to kiss someone to live happily for ever after?" asked Kanna, not the faintest sign of emotion in her face.  
  
"uh huh, I wish I had age for kissing" said Rin holding her blushing cheeks.  
  
"Age?" asked Kanna.  
  
"Yes! Two little girls like ourselves can't kiss!" explained Rin "Maybe if we put our ages together... Mr. Jaken taught me how to add! How old are you?"  
  
Kanna didn't answer, she was still processing that last bit of information. Put their ages together...  
  
"I was going to kill you before killing Sesshomaru to take my brother Goshinki's sword... but now..."  
  
Rin flinched and stopped counting on her fingers. She was going to kill her?  
  
"Are you the one who kidnapped me?" she asked in disbelief. Kanna nodded and placed her mirror so Rin was reflected on it. Her souls started coming out until she fell unconscious on the floor. Kanna turned the mirror and for the first time in her life she saw her reflection.  
  
Her white eyes blinked as she passed a little finger over her reflection's cheek. She conjured the right words, and souls started coming out from the mirror and getting into Kanna's body. She could see Rin's experiences... with Kohaku, Jaken, and of course, with Sesshomaru...  
  
When the souls stopped coming, Kanna looked into the mirror again and smirked evilly.  
  
Her face was still pale, her eyes and hair white... but her factions were different and her body was too. She had long legs, slender arms, a tiny waist, breasts in her chest and her hair reached her ankles.  
  
Her mirror now showed Kagura and Sesshomaru not far from where she was. She grabbed Rin's lifeless body and dragged it outside to welcome her guests.  
  
The moment she left the hut, Kagura landed from her flying feather. She stared at the young woman sneering at her and couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Kanna?" asked Kagura, confused and a little scared too. Sesshomaru came next to her and stared too.  
  
"Hey, Kagura... what kept you?" ****************************************************************** Let me know what do you think! REVIEW! And if you think it's getting stupid and stuff let me know too, I'd like to improve! Are you ok with the chapter's length? Or should I make them longer?  
  
Next chapter!! 7. Inuyasha's feelings Inuyasha tries to clear up his rumbling head... stay tuned! And may Manga no Kami bless us all! Joy, The wolf-girl 


	7. Inuyasha's feelings

Disclaimer: Nobody is perfect and I'm nobody, so I'm perfect! And God is perfect, so I'm god! That means I own Inuyasha... Tee hee! But wait... God is love, and love is blind, so God is blind!... Stevie Wonder is blind... Stevie Wonder is god? But again I'm god... so I'm Stevie Wonder? I'm blind!! And what's even worse, I don't own Inuyasha and I'm bloody insane!  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout that disclaimer over there... it's just that... No justification... I'm in a sugar rush again! *grins insanely* That stuff is bloody addictive! Ow, well... I can hardly believe I passed my Geometry exam!!!!  
  
Goldenmoonlight13: I couldn't open the page you told me, any ideas why? And about translating this story... I don't actually like writing in Spanish, that's why I write in English, duh! Well, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Chibi Kirara: Thank you! Keep reviewing!  
  
Megumi_Sagara1: Yay! So glad you liked my fluff! To be honest this is the first time I write fluff, I think it's the most difficult thing to write about along with action! Really, thank you for your comment!  
  
Kouga-kun: So you liked Rin's explanation, hu? Well, I just thought that was how a little girl would answer... thanks for reading me!  
  
7. Inuyasha's feelings   
  
Miroku puked more water as Inuyasha stood by his side. He couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"They really got you shining clean, didn't they?"  
  
Sango, Kagome and Ayame had "kindly bathed" the lascivious monk for about three hours that morning. When they decided it was enough, they took his clothes away and left him tied to a floating log.  
  
Inuyasha rescued him after midday, and now he was still vomiting water.  
  
"Next time leave when we do, genius" kept laughing Inuyasha.  
  
"You would have preferred that I had said you and Kouga were with me, so you could be throwing up water with me, wouldn't you?" reproached Miroku.   
  
"Keh! Sure..." answered Inuyasha ironically "As if they could drag me into the water that easily"  
  
"Not just that... Miss Kagome would have been very disappointed of you" said the Houshi teasingly.  
  
"I don't give a damn about what that half-witted girl thinks about me!" he replied crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
"Oh... so you are still interested in the other half of the wit"  
  
"Kikyo? No... she wants to kill me and send me to hell! I mean... Is that sane? I don't think so" Inuyasha looked quite sure about his new position with Kikyo.  
  
"Ok... then, you're lying about Miss Kagome or... is there someone else?"  
  
"No" Miroku stared "Well... maybe" said Inuyasha, but the monk kept staring "Ok, a little" he was still looking "Alright, there is! Look away!" yelled Inuyasha losing his little temper. Miroku diverted his gaze.  
  
"I know... Ayame, isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answered. He saw Ayame and Sango at the distance.  
  
"Inuyasha... what about Kagome?" asked Miroku  
  
"I dunno anymore" he said almost whispering and sighed deeply "I used to be quite sure about it but now, after what happened with Kouga..."  
  
"What happened with Kouga?" interrupted the monk.  
  
"Kagome went to the house where he was in the middle of the night and returned to hers several hours later, blushing really hard but smiling" he popped out quickly, and as an afterthought he added "But I didn't care much!"  
  
"Are you sure?" enquired Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I was watching Ayame sleeping next to me... I barely noticed Kagome" the dog boy confessed his friend. Miroku smiled as Inuyasha was looking down confused. Miroku sat next to Inuyasha in the lush grass.  
  
"Stop worrying and follow your heart, my Hanyou friend" said the Houshi "That's how I remain faithful to my dearest Sango"  
  
"Oh, yeah... faithful" Inuyasha said mockingly "You haven't groped other women for hum... lemme see... three days?"  
  
"Four" corrected him seriously "But at least I have chosen one, I'm not hesitating like others I know"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
A bit away, closer to the village, Ayame was explaining Sango how to do the instant fainting kick.  
  
"... and then after you got him lying and are standing over his chest, you kick with your heel, like this" she said and kicked a rock under her, that crushed to pieces.  
  
"But where?" asked Sango "I don't want his head to crush like that rock"  
  
"Let me show you... let's look for a volunteer..." Ayame looked around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting by the forest's edge. She grinned. "A dog might be useful" she said.  
  
The two of them headed to where the Hanyou and the Houshi were sitting. Inuyasha noticed and stood up really quickly.  
  
"Hey Miroku, wanna be under Sango?!" said Ayame teasingly. Sango blushed, Inuyasha gulped his bark of laughter and Miroku grinned.  
  
Ayame smiled and made the monk lay on his back. Sango stood over his chest and the wolf girl started explaining one more time.  
  
"... see this spot right here? (*Sango nods*) You press your heel against this bone and then..." before she stopped explaining, she had kicked Sango's knees on the back, making her fall over Miroku's body.  
  
Caught completely off her guard, Sango's nose was practically touching Miroku's. Both were blushing profusely.  
  
Obviously, the monk reacted fairly quicker than her and kissed the Taiji-ya.  
  
Ayame smiled proud of herself and began to walk back to the village. Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Were you planing that all along?" he asked looking back, seeing Sango following Miroku's kiss. Ayame shook her head.  
  
"Nope, it just came over me!"  
  
"That was what I call quick thinking..." he smiled as they entered smiling into Kouga's hut.  
  
Both their worlds darkened and crushed as they saw Kagome and Kouga standing in the middle of the hut, arms wrapped around each other, kissing tenderly.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
OK, don't forget to review and congratulate me for passing my Geometry exam!!  
  
May Manga no Kami bless us all! 


End file.
